Time in time
by Pyro Tear
Summary: just...something i'm writing


Disclaimer: This is my own story, but as well as I have watched the shows mummies alive(I miss it) so :P as well as this takes part in the future of it so Presley is 17 and still being hunted down by Scarab  
  
Modern-day boy Presley Carnovan was the spiritual successor to Prince Rapses, heir to the throne of ancient Egypt. Rapses had been murdered by his father's trusted advisor, Scarab, despite the protection of four able Egyptian bodyguards. For his crime, Scarab was entombed alive.  
  
In the present day, an unknowing archaeologist opened Scarab's tomb, freeing him. Scarab now had his eye on immortality, and to do that, he needed Rapses' spirit-which just happened to be in Presley's body. Scarab and his zombie like minions, The Shabti, attacked Presley at the new Rapses Museum exhibition, which brought the boy to the attention of the four bodyguards. Now mummified, the bodyguards sprang to life with the cry, "With the strength of Ra!," fighting off the villains and saving Presley. This is our story: "Presley! Your going to be late for school," His mother yelled. Presley sighed softly as he sat up in his bed. His hair was messed up, but that he didn't mind at all. As he got out of bed the sunlight from his window glistens along his entire room as he stood there in a white wife beater and boxers. He grabs a pair of jean pants and puts them on. He sighs softly as he walks down stairs. He had a gold ankh around his next his bodyguards have given him to keep for his 17th birthday. He looks at his mother and smiles. He gets some breakfast and then grabs his backpack. He hugs his mother good bye and runs off to school. Just ahead of him was a girl just about his age with long bright red hair that reached her mid back. She always wore her hair in a braid no matter what anyone said. Presley didn't see her as he ran and ran right into her. The both fall down the girl's things scattered around them. Presley sat up and looked at her. "Oh geeze I'm sorry, "He said as he starts to pick up her things. When then girl looked up at Presley he stopped and stared at her. Her eyes where silvery red color which kind of scared Presley a bit. She was wearing a black tank top and jean shorts with knee high boots(they weren't platforms or heels). Around her neck was a black choker in the middle a gold Scarab, but the wings of the scarab where a light blue color.  
  
He keeps stareing at her till he hands her, her stuff. "Thank you," she said her voice was soft yet sweet in many ways. Presley nods and helps her stand asking, "Are you going to Hilton high?" The girl nods. Presley smiles happily and walks with her all the way to the high school telling her a few things about it. "Maybe you can show me around seeing how I am new.." the girl said, and before Presley could say anything she was already inside. Presley sighed and walks inside and to his first class. Once he was seated the teacher looks at the class and says, "Class we have a new student" The girl Presley had met walks into the room. She looks at the class some people talking about her eyes. She looks around as her own eyes meet with Presley. "Can you tell us about your self?" says the teacher. The girl looks at the teacher then at the class saying, "My name..is Tara.I'm from Ireland.but I recently came here from Egypt cause of my dad's job.." Presley stares at her his mind racing through many thoughts. "You can take a seat next to Presley," the teacher says. Tara does that and looks at Presley, and then at the teacher. By the end of school Tara was walking away from the school before Presley stops her. "Hey! Wait!" Presley yells. Tara looks at him and says, "Yes?" He walks up to her and asks, "You wanna come meet some of my friends? They are sure to like you" Tara looks at him and nods saying, "Okay" Presley smiles and takes her to the museum his mother works at. Tara blinks and looks at the sphinx museum and tilts her head a bit. Presley takes her inside and to where his friends are at. "Wait here okay?" says Presley as he walks over to the sarcophagus. There where 5 of them each a different size. Tara looks around the place wondering where Presley's friends where. Presley looks at tara and then at the sarcophagus and says, "Come on out you guys.I have someone you should meet" The sarcophagus open as then the mummies come out. 3 where boys 1 a girl and the last one a cat. "Prince Rapses," they say bowing. Tara blinks and turns around. She jumps seeing the mummies bowing to presley. The mummies look up and towards her, "Who is she prince?" says the tall mummy. "She is my friend.tara. Tara this is Ja- Kal, Rath, Armon, Nefer-Tina and their cat Khati," says presley. Tara looks at them surprised and shocked at the same time. The only reaction she gave was fainting. "Well that was a pleasant hello.." says rath. Presley walks over to tara and picks her up. He then looks at the mummies. "Well.she never seen mummies come alive before.." he says. "How would she know what a mummy looks like?" armon asks. Presley shrugs and lays tara down on the couch. Ja- kal looks at presley and then at tara. He notices the scarab on her choker and walks over. He looks at it and then at presley saying, "Be careful around her.she could be aligned with Scarab.." presley looks at him and then at tara. After a while tara starts to come to. When she opens her eyes she sees khati on her chest. She blinks and sits up holding the cat. She looks around seeing no one else around and then pets the cat softly saying, "You're a cute one" khati purrs softly as tara pets him. She then gets up and looks around. The mummies and presley are watching her from a far. She keeps looking around and then down feeling like she was rejected. She then looks at khati and pets him once more, before she walks off a few tears rolling down her cheek. Presley runs off to catch up with her, but once outside she was no where in sight. He then looks down feeling bad. Tara sits near the river and looks down, "why me.the guy..presley.he rejected me," She closes her eyes crying softly, "I..just wish.I knew why.I don't want to be alone!" Once she said that the scarab on her choker glows brightly. Meanwhile presley was with the mummies looking down. His ankh reacts to the power from tara's scarab and starts to glow as well. They look at the ankh and wonder what is going on. Presley blinks as then his body starts to dissapear with the ankh. Ja-kal blinks and runs over to grab him, but was too late. Meanwhile tara was standing there trying to keep her scarab from glowing. She blinks hearing someone say, "Oof!" and looks to see presley. ".presley..but.how.." she says. Presley looks at tara and walks up to her and hugs her. "Look I didn't mean to reject you.just.my mummies are protective of me," he says before he sees her scarab glowing, "Where did you get that?" Tara looks at her choker and then down. "When I was in Egypt..my dad was shopping around for something I'd like.he found this..and told me the scarab was to protect the heart and bring luck..and it did.till we came here.my dad was killed.but some guy as a beetle..he wanted my choker.." she says. Presley blinks and looks at her saying, "You saw scarab!?" She blinks and nods. "Come on we need to get you can to my friends," Presley says worried, but before they could go anywhere a few mummies from scarab appear surrounding the two. "Shit.." presley says. Tara backs up a bit scared as she remembers what happen to her father. The mummies start to move forward, but then stop as one of them fall over when an arrow goes through it. Both presley and tara look at who shot the arrow. Presley smiles as he sees ja-kal, but tara looks away still scared. The mummies fight off the others as then they look at the two, "You guys okay?" asks Nefer-Tina. Presley nods as he looks at tara who was shivering in fear from her memories. Presley hugs her softly and looks at the others, "There is something we need to talk about.but not here.." They nods and heads back to their home. Once there tara was sitting down looking towards the ground, while presley talks with his friends, "You guys.scarab is back.." The mummies where surprised, "But.how?" they all ask. Presley looks at tara as she says, "When.I came here from my stay in Egypt.my father.he had gotten me the choker I have on..when we came here.," She closes her eyes shivering as tears fell from her eyes, "The.one you call scarab..he came out of no where..and attack me and my dad, and when he tried to kill me.my father..he got in the way and killed my father infront of me.last.thing he said was that he'll be back for the choker.." Presley walks over to tara and hugs her again to comfort her. "This is impossible..scarab was killed.how could he come back?" asks rath. "When I was in Egypt..i had dreams.of some past.I was back in Egypt.but it was so full of life and pharos..i say this one place..all you guys were there..Presley..was being forced to say something.. 


End file.
